


A Challenge

by benoitblanc



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Language, Making Out, Pre-Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoitblanc/pseuds/benoitblanc
Summary: Reader tries to calm Ransom down after they pay a visit to his family.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Kudos: 62





	A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea so I wrote it down, it's literally the middle of the night and I didn't proof read it so I hope you like it!

“I can’t fucking believe them, every time I go over to that house they talk down to me - you saw that. You saw the way that little bit-” 

You cut Ransom off, hoping to defuse the situation. “I know they treat you horribly, Ransom, but you can’t let your family get under your skin. It’s exactly what they want.” 

That only seemed to irritate Ransom more than he already was. “Oh come on, what do you want me to do? Forgive my family members for hating me?”

“No, I don’t want you to forgive them. I just want you to… ignore them.” you trailed off, desperately trying to think of a way to calm Ransom down.

This happened almost every time he went over to see his family, which was becoming less and less frequent. Ransom went there, his family argued, he talked shit, and you sat awkwardly while trying to prove to Ransom’s family that you were good enough to be with him.

“You’re always trying to appease them, Y/N, I know that’s what you’re doing now.” Ransom scoffed, rolling his eyes as he pulled into the driveway of your shared home.

“I’m not trying to appease them. I just hate to see how much they bother you, you shouldn’t be pissed off all the time because you’re stuck with a family like that.” 

Ransom turned to face you, his hardened eyes seemingly softening when he faced you. 

“We should leave,” Ransom stated, blankly. 

“We just got home…” You trailed off, your eyebrows knitted together as you looked at him. “And… I’m still wearing this silly dress…” You said, motioning down.

“No I- I don’t mean right now. I mean… we don’t have to keep living here. We can move, live far away from my family and just… start over.” 

“Ransom-”

“Neither of us are working, we can move to California and get jobs there - a new house.” 

“As nice as that sounds, it takes months to move, Ransom.”

“I know, but we could still do it someday.” 

You smiled lightly, bringing your hand to rest on top of Ransom’s cheek as you lovingly gazed into his eyes. “Yeah, someday. But for now, we still have each other, even if your family is made up of assholes.”

The corner of Ransom’s mouth twitched up as he rested his hand on top of yours. “I don’t know what I’d do without you here.”

“I agree, I don’t know what you’d do without me here.” You said with a snort, obviously teasing him which seemed to make him laugh.

“Come on,” Ransom started, getting out of the car and shutting the door, watching as you did the same and coming around to wrap his arm around yours. “You mentioned something about that… silly dress?” 

“I did… I’d love to take it off.” You said, playfully, understanding what he was getting at.

“Good, because ever since you’ve put it on I’ve wanted to see it on my bedroom floor.” Ransom said, opening the door and pressing you against it as soon as you were inside.

Your eyes moved up to look at him, his eyes seemingly darkened, before his lips crashed down onto yours. You felt Ransom starting to unzip your dress and kiss down your neck as your fingers tangled themselves into locks of Ransom’s hair, disheveling it. 

“Thought you wanted to see it on your bedroom floor,” You teased, in between a tiny whimper as he sucked a mark onto your neck.

“Is that a challenge?” Ransom said, his eyebrow quirked as he moved his head back up - making you press your body into his to bring back the physical contact you’d just lost.

“I don’t know, is it?” You teased back, feeling Ransom’s arms snake down to your thighs, wrapping your arms around his neck so you could wrap your legs around his waist.

“Well… challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like this!


End file.
